Ron and the Titans
by BW Lewis
Summary: (Co-Authored with Sokka the Man) AU: Ron Stoppable, a local kid from Metropolis gets the job of a life time, and he capitalizes on it. Ron gets a job at Titans tower as the Titan's new PR Rep. Follow Ron through his new adventure with some new and some old friends. (ON HOLD)
1. New Job

(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RON, STARFIRE OR ANY OTHER DC/DISNEY NAMESAKES/CHARACTERS.)

Chapter One- New Job

Ronald Dean Stoppable was sitting on a bench as he looked through the classified ads trying to find a second job so he can actually afford his rent when something spots his eye.

'Titans Tower in need or reporter. Must have a job at one of the newspapers in town, and be over eighteen.'

"Badical!" Ron shouts at the top of his lungs as he smiles, but his smiles dies down when he sees the people looking at him. "Sorry." Ron apologizes as he blushes in embarrassment.

Ron saw his co-worker at the movie theater walk up to him; Zita was the most beautiful person in the world to his eyes currently at this time. He said to her with a grin pointing at the ad, "Hey, I think I'm going to get a job at a newspaper. Know any place hiring here in Metropolis?"

Shrugging her shoulders Zita replies to Ron as she drinks her coke. "Daily Planet's always hiring." Zita looks down and checks her watch. "Well shifts going to start in an hour. I'm going to catch the end of X-men Days of future past before my shift starts; still haven't seen the other half."

Ron nods his head as he replies to Zita. "Yup, only benefit to this job is seeing free movies."

"Ain't that the truth." Zita respond as she walks away from Ron and he watches the sway of her hips before she disappears from sight.

'Maybe I should ask her out?' Ron thinks as he stands up and hails a cab to catch a lift back to his apartment that he shares with his best friend Felix Renton. 'Gotta look good for my job interview.' Ron thinks as he enters the cab and gives the cab driver his address.

/

"Yo Felix I'm back." Ron announces as he enter his apartment.

Felix was on the couch with his girlfriend Liz. A red headed cheer leader at Metropolis University. She was making out with her boyfriend as she sticks her tongue into his mouth.

"It's a living room, not a make out room. Get a room." Ron complains as he once again returns home to his roommate doing some lewd act for the people to see.

Liz replies with a smile, "We're in a room. A living room and what we're doing right now is _living_!" She finishes the sentence with a squeal.

She resumes kissing Felix as he then says to her, "Come on, you know Ron's still a virgin. We should accommodate his request."

Liz sighs as she said to her boyfriend as she got off of his lap and Felix got into his chair. "Fine, your room it is then."

The pair went to Felix's room as Ron compared his only three suits. All three inherited from his father and in three basic main colors: Yellow, Brown, and White. Ron picked the brown suit as he began to change. Ron finished putting on his suit by buttoning up his bottom three button and looks into his mirror. 'What was dad thinking when he bought this suit? I look like Michael Jackson.' Ron thought to himself as he looks in the mirror. "Hmm...I can make this work." Ron happily comments as he takes one last look in the mirror before walking out of his room. 'Please God; I need this job.' Ron pleads as he closes his door behind him.

"Hey Ron...what's with the suit." Liz asks as she starts to snicker at her boyfriend's roommate

"I'm going to apply for a job at the Daily Planet if you must know, Liz." Ron responds as he starts to snicker himself. "Who knows maybe I'll get that job at Titans Tower." Ron jokes as he just couldn't believe that somebody wouldn't have already gotten the most wanted job in journalism in Metropolis.

"Good luck, Ron." Liz comments as Ron approaches the door and opens it.

"Thanks, Liz." Ron replies before he closes the door.

/

Ron hails a cab as he walks outside of his apartment complex and got to the street. Ron instantly got a cab and when he got inside and saw Vinnie was the cab driver. Ron smiles to his old class mate, "Hey, Vinnie how's it going?"

Vinnie grinned as he said to him fist bumping his form detention pal, "Not bad man."

Ron asks him with a grin, "So, how's Marcella?"

Vinnie said to him with a sigh of relief, "Finally had the baby, want to see the pictures?" Vinnie asks as he hands his phone to Ron.

Ron looks at the picture of the baby girl that Vinnie showed him on his smart phone. He smiles as he gave it back to the proud new dad. "Congrats man, may El Shaddai bless you. Now to the Daily Planet please, if you can get me there quick then there will be an extra ten in it for ya man."

Whistling Vinnie said to Ron before he put the pedal to the metal. "Let's get the pavement burning!"

/

Ron gets dropped off in front of the Daily Planet office building and he steps out of the cab as he hands his high school friend the cap fair and a extra ten for making it snappy.

"Thanks man. Tell Marcella and your new baby girl that I said hello." Ron states as he hands Vinnie the money, and step out.

Vinnie sticks his head out the window and smiles. "Will do Ron; you get that job now ya hear? And don't worry I'll tell the family you said hi." Vinnie responds as he pulls away from the curb and drives off.

/

"Welcome the Daily Planet. Can I help you?" A worker at the Daily Planet asks. "The names Clark Kent, and this is Jimmy and Lois." Clark adds as he motions to his two co-workers.

Ron asks the three, "Yes, I'm here for the application and job interview. Is Uncle Perry in? I mean Mr. White?"

Clark raises a brow, "Uncle Perry?"

Ron chuckles as he explained, "My dad used to work for him, being the Actuary of this very building when it first started as a matter of fact."

Lois then said to him as she smiled, "I'll get Perry for you. Come this way for the application."

Lois walks ahead but Clark stops him.

"You want that Titan Tower's job don't you?" Clark asks as he arches his eye brow.

"Yes, it would be nice." Ron responds as he leaves to follow Lois.

Ron was walking when his pants suddenly fell down just before Lois was walking out of Perry's office as she notices Ron's predicament and said with a coy smile. "Might want to get a belt for those, big boy."

Ron blushes as he panics to pull his pants back up and starts to stutter incoherently.

"What was that kid?" Lois asks as she giggles at the young man's bad luck with his pants.

"I said please don't tell anybody about this?" Ron begs as he got his pants back up and his Uncle Perry calls him in.

"Ron, boy gets in here." Perry calls out from his office.

"Please." Ron begs again.

"Sure kid." Lois accepts as she walks back to her boyfriend Clark Kent. "Good luck kid."

Ron had his pants pulled back up, and walks inside to see a beautiful red haired girl. She had a pair of deadly green eyes that reminded Ron of the Green Arrow, a hero in Starling City. She wore a purple shirt with a pair of black pants that had a purple strip down on the side. She wore a domino mask that was purple like her shirt. Besides the purple gloves the only last two articles were her utility belt and the thigh belt with pouch. The shirt she wore revealed her midriff and drew attention to her v-neck allowing hints of cleavage to be seen. This was Metropolis's own KP: Kick Butt Princess. Or at least that's what the city's media nicknamed her when all she give as her code name was KP to the on-scene reporters when she was caught on camera as a vigilante for the first time.

Ron smiles like a fan boy as he said to her with a hand shake, "Hi ya!"

What Ron didn't know was that this was his best female friend, Kim Possible who had moved away when she was 12 years old. She missed him so much, no one understood her like he did. And as fate would have it, back for a year and almost sure he was out of the city. Here he is, as if destiny had brought them back together.

Kim wished how she could just tell him who she was, but now she will have to keep her secret identity intact. She just hoped that Ron wouldn't get this job. Otherwise he could be placed in real danger, but then again who else could she trust with her secrets if she accidentally lost her mask? Still what would happen if Ron got hurt?

"So Uncle Perry can I get this job? I could really use it, and you know I have a good work ethic." Ron asks as he smiles at the masked woman and his uncle. 'She seems so familiar, but I don't know why?' Ron thought as he watches his uncle stand up.

"You got yourself a job my boy." Uncle Perry states as he shakes, Ron's hand. "Make us proud boy." Perry adds as he turns to KP. "This young man is perfect for the job. He is the nicest, friendliest, and one hell of a cook." Perry tells KP.

"Then it's done. The girls will be glad to know that we finally have our own PR Rep." KP responds as she turns from Perry to Ron. "Do you need help packing, sir?"

Ron lifts his brow in confusion. "Packing? Uh, I live in an apartment."

KP then said to him shaking her head. "Not anymore, part of the requirement on our part of the deal was that you stay in our sights. So no super villains try to get to us through you. You will live in the tower with us."

Ron stutters as he responds to KP. "Bu-u-u-t there are only girls there."

KP said to him as if he was dense. "They won't be naked if that's what got you stuttering, they'll be walking around with clothes on."

Ron gulps as he then said to KP. "Alright, I only got a couple of suits, regular clothes and a pet naked mole rat. Mind if I bring him along?"

KP said to him with a shake of her head remembering Rufus. "No, pets are allowed on the premise. But, we do not take care of them. If you own one, then you look after it. Starfire has a pet mutant worm larva. So maybe the two pets will get along."

Ron responds as he shakes his head. "Alright, thanks."

Ron's pants fell down a second time as he threw down his arms in attempts to try and catch his pants, but fail. "Aw man."

KP smiles at the fond memories of how Ron's pants would always fall down. She pulled a belt out of her pocket and hand it to him. "Here it's a reinforced titanium belt; never let your pants fall down ever again. I like only seeing one kind of moon."

KP walked out as Ron yells at her in his defense. "Not like I did it on purpose."

Ron quickly did up his new belt and ran after KP, and when he finally caught up he found the hero holding the elevator door open for him.

"Thank, KP...that just doesn't sound right." Ron weakly chuckles as he presses the bottom floor button and the elevator descends.

"Why is that?" KP inquires, but she already knows why it didn't sound right. 'I hope I get to tell you one day.' KP thinks.

"I used to call my best friend KP. Her name was Kim Possible; we even had a nickname for her, 'the who could do anything.' Funny right?" Ron responds as he notices that they are almost to the bottom floor. "Are you driving?" Ron questions as he grows nervous. 'Please don't fly.'

The elevator's door opens and KP steps out first. "This way please." KP orders as she leads Ron outside.

They got to a car that looked like an old Sloth produced in the 80's. But it was tricked out like new and had on the side in big purple letters: KP. Ron smiles as he said almost like a child. "I call shotgun!"

KP smiles at this as she then said to him. "Hey, if you call shotgun, just don't do it at weddings."

Ron quirked a brow as the joke flew over his head. He got into the passenger seat as the car went towards his apartment. The pair got into the elevator as they rode it up. They got to Ron's room as he said to her opening the door, "Welcome to Mi Casa."

"Nice...what's your name?" KP asks as she fakes her innocence and confusion.

"Ron. Ron Stoppable." Ron responds as Felix's door opens to reveal, Liz in a pair of panties and a t-shirt.

"Ron what are you-" Liz asks before she sees KP and faints.

"Sorry about that." KP apologizes. 'So Ron has a girlfriend.' KP thought as she felt jealous. 'Whoa I can't feel jealous. Ron is still my best friend...even if we haven't spoken since I moved.' "Ron why don't you go pack while I help your girlfriend." KP suggests.

Felix rolls out as he said with a grin. "Wore her out as usual. Oh, hey uh, Miss KP. This isn't what it looks like."

KP asked him with a raised brow. "This isn't you wearing out a girl as you put it? And the girlfriend of Ron's no less. What kind of relationship is going on here?"

Felix cleared everything up. "Oh, no uh she's my girlfriend. Ron has nothing to do with her."

Ron came out with a cage, suit case and suit bag slung over his back. "Not unless you count the times that I have to pick up after your condoms, her panties and your moldy pizza. Cause then if you did count them, I'd be a maid."

Felix said to him with a grin, "You'd be a great butler man." Felix realizes that Ron had all his things minus the bed he moved in with. "Uh, Ron man where you going?"

Ron replies to his roommate. "I'm moving to my new place."

Felix replies with fear. "Wait man, I thought you were going to cover this month's rent for me?"

Ron replies. "Listen bud, you're my best friend and I know I said I'd cover this month's rent. And I will I'll just send it in the mail cause it's my turn, but I got to move. It's part of the job. Find yourself a new roommate when the lease it up in three months bro."

"Call me bro." Felix counters as he shakes his friend's/roommate's hand.

"Can do Felix." Ron responds as he returns the handshake. Turning to the masked woman Ron spoke. "Ready, KP?"

KP nods her head yes and jumped back when she spots, Rufus popping out of Ron' pants pocket. "Let's go Ron." KP states as she leads Ron and Rufus to her car. 'I hope this won't come back to bite me."

/

After a forty minute drive Ron finally arrives at a large 'T' shaped tower known as Titan's Tower. He looks at the giant green tower as he saw a girl at the door. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She smiles at Ron and he recognized her after that very moment. "Tara? Tara King is that you? You look so awesome! I thought you were going to school?"

Smiling Tara replies to Ron with a small light blush. "Oh, I am, I just work here as a bellhop. Would you like me to get your bags?"

Ron said while lifting all his bags. "No, but thanks. I don't really have a free hand for the door though."

Tara giggles as she went up to the key pad on the door. She pressed in a six digit code as the glass doors opened. The three walked inside as Tara got the elevator for them. The space was a little tight as Tara had to squeeze between the buttons and Ron's front. She blushes as she thought some possibly dirty thoughts. When she felt something move she squeals in surprise. She looked down and she saw Rufus as he said with a wave. "Hiya!"

"Rufus!" Tara greets as the mole rat jumped on her shoulder and hugs her cheek. "Alright, alright I missed you too." Rufus ran back into Ron's pocket and goes to sleep. "What are you doing here, Ron?" Tara questions as to why her high school crush is at Titans Tower.

"Working here now. As a PR Rep." Ron answers with pride at his new and better job.

Tara smiled as she said to him. "Oh, well then I'll be taking you to our room."

Ron quirked a brow. "Our room?"

KP coughed as she explained with a minor flush to her cheeks, "Yes, well civilians sleep in the same five rooms flat. While all heroines sleep in private rooms. Four of the rooms are for civilian personnel and last room is a heroine personnel neutral room where one heroine on a rotating basis will guard the civilians for the night/day. The four civilian positions are: Security and Technology Manager Vivian Porter, PR Rep you Ron Stoppable, Bell Hop and Room Service Tara King and finally Medical Infirmary Specialist Ms. Anne Possible, an associate."

Ron's eyes nearly blasts out of his skull. "Wait, there are only girls here? I know that all the heroines were girls, but I'm the only guy even on the civilian staff?"

Tara nodded with a smile as she thought about Rufus almost scaring her into thinking Ron was sporting a third leg. Tara then sighs as the elevator stops for them. The pair of civilians went off as KP said to them. "I'm going to the practice room. I'll be by later to pack my night bag so Jinx can be the guard tonight."

Ron and Tara waved goodbye to KP and walk down the halls until they reached their room which Tara forgetting that Ron was now with her just opens up to see, Vivian Porter is a skimpy black bikini.

"Hey Tar-" Porter greets before she shrieks at the sight of Ron and she is only in her bikini. "GET OUT!" Porter yells as Ron closes the door and starts blushing.

Ron waits a couple of minutes before, Tara tell him that it is safe to enter where he sees one angry looking Vivian Porter and one confused Ann Possible.

"Mrs. Dr. P!" Ron greets as he smiles wide and Rufus jumps out of his pocket.

"Ronald!?" Ann yells in shock. "Rufus!?" Ann yells as she catches the jumping mole rat that ran over to her and jumps at her.

Ron says to her and the now covering herself Vivian Porter. "I'm the new PR Rep. Sorry about earlier Ms. Porter."

Vivian then said with a sigh wearing an orange shirt now. "Its okay, I guess. Just wish we had been given a heads up. I mean I know they're heroines, but I know I built them cell phones."

They laugh as Ron thinks that he was going to have an interesting stay here at the Titans Tower.

**This is a whole new story from the brain of FlashWally22 and myself, BartWLewis. It is a unique combination of Kim Possible and the DC Universe, but be warned not all DC characters are in this world that we created, and not all Kim Possible characters are in this world either.**


	2. First Day

(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RON, JINX OR ANY OF THE OTHER KIM POSSIBLE OR TEEN TITAN CHARACTERS/NAMESAKES.)

Chapter Two- First Day

Outside of a bank were three high profile villains from other parts of the nation. Gearhead from Gotham, Capitan Cold from Central City and Blockbuster from Jump City. Capitan Cold said to his pair of thieves, "Gearhead you're the getaway driver. Blockbuster your job is to bust the vault. I'm going to hold up everyone and freeze anyone who doesn't play nice. Now, once we get the vault busted we got 7 minutes before the cops arrive. And we should have 5 minutes before the Titans arrive. So, let's go."

The three got into a car as Gearhead began to drive. He grinned as he said to the pair. "Time to burn rubber!"

But the three villains didn't go anywhere. Captain Cold looks at his window to see their car is floating in the air, and the Titans are standing below them except for Starfire.

"Where's the red head?" Cold inquires before feels someone hit his head. "What?" Cold comments as he looks up to see Starfire.

"Surrender now and you will not be dropped." Starfire orders as she smiles at the criminals.

Three were soon in hand cuffs as Cold asked the titan girls, "Who ratted us out?"

Jinx said with a smile. "That's be my boy Kid Flash, he let us knew you were coming this way. Said something about not hanging in a hole in the wall on Fourth Street all the time, next time.

"Damn kid, is just an annoying as his mentor." Cold curses which earns him a shot of Jinx's bad luck to the gut.

Ron clicked a picture with his camera as he smiled. He then said to Jinx as held a recorder to her, "What do you have to say about this win."

"It was too easy, Ron. Sometimes I wished we actually had a real challenge." Jinx boasts as she smiles into the camera. "But on more important news. How does it feel to live in the same suit as three other females?" Jinx asks Ron as she winks at him.

Ron blushes and nervously chuckles. "Well with one being my old high school crush and the other being the mother of my childhood best friend; I'll say it is quite unique situation." Ron confesses as he grows more serious. "How about you Starfire? How did you feel about your easy victory?"

"It feels most joyous, Friend Ron." Starfire responds as she smiles bright.

Ron said looking at her with a serious face, "How does it feel to be the only alien on the team?"

Starfire replied to him rather cleverly. "According to Earth words, an alien is anyone not from the country of residence. And so I say that Yori is my fellow alien, Friend Ron."

Ron chuckled at her as he replied to her. "Very good come back. Do you girls mind if I get a group picture?"

KP stood in the front as she took a knee with one up and turned sideways like an action pose as she pulled out her grappling gun. She held it up as Yori stood behind her back to back holding a pair of sai. Yori wore a full black ninja mask that only let her brown eyes be visible. Starfire floated behind them with a pair of green energy fists. Jinx stood beside Starfire with her back to the left side of her as she smiled at Ron. Argent did the same pose only having ionic energy in a pair of fists around her hands.

Ron took the picture of the five girls as she grinned. He then replied to them. "Great picture. So, is that for the day or are we going to bust some more criminals?"

"We'll go back home and relax until we get called out again, but we can get to know each other a little better. What do you girls say?" KP questions as Ron took another picture.

"Yes Friend KP. I would love get to know Friend Ron more." Starfire exclaims as she pulls Ron into a massive hug. "We can watch the show of fungus, or go see a movie, or we can play the volleyball."

"Can't...breathe..." Ron gasps out as he feels his oxygen leave his body.

Starfire drops the blond man and blushes. "Sorry Friend Ron." Starfire sheepishly apologizes.

Jinx replied to the group, "Let's just get some pizza, I'll invite KF if no one has any objections."

Yori said to the group, "We really should thank Kid Flash-San for his tip. Perhaps Ron-San knows a good pizza place to order from?"

Ron grinned as he replied to the girls. "No better place than Dominos."

Without a second thought the Titans piled into KP's Sloth while Starfire picks up Ron and fly him over the Sloth as they make their way to Dominoes.

/

When the Titans and Ron arrive at Domino they were met with a thunderous applause and Kid Flash as he runs up and kiss his girlfriend.

Kid Flash spots Ron and runs over to shake his hand. "What's up man, names Kid Flash or Flash III, but you get the point." Kid Flash greets as he shakes, Ron's hand with rapid speedster motions.

"Hey, Ron, or Ronald but you get the point." Ron greets in return as he and Kid Flash laugh.

'It was always easy for Ron to make friends if somebody actually gave him a chance.' KP thought as she watches her ex-best friend socialize with Kid Flash.

Jinx smiled her lover's affection as KF walked over to her again after meeting Ron. He then pulled out a pair of roses as he presented her a small red velvet box. Jinx opened the box as she saw inside a small silver pendant with a J on it. KF said to the girl as he smiled, "It's made from N'th metal, got it from Hawkman. Says it's magic resistant. Which means no matter what, this little pendant won't break no matter how much bad luck? Or get lost from you. Oh and the J is for Jinx."

Jinx smiled as she hugged her speedster and kissed his cheek. Ron took a picture as he said with a smile. "I think I'm not going to publish that one."

Yori walked to the group of heroes as she said to them, "We'll be able to carry out the 12 pizzas in 30 minutes. In the mean time, I have paid them to allow use usage of their soup bowl bar."

Ron got himself some soup as he put his camera away first not wanting to damage the camera that the Daily Planet so gracious lent him. Ron got the soup in his wheat bread bowl as he began to eat his beef minestrone. KP got a bowl of clam chowder with honey whole grain bread bowl. Starfire asked if she could have mustard with her potato & shrimp soup. Argent got a regular tomato soup with her white bread bowl. Yori got herself a bowl as well of chicken noodle soup. Jinx and KF grabbed their own bowls with chili in KF's and meatball wedding soup in Jinx's.

"So how long have you ladies been Titans?" Ron asks as he breaks of a piece of hid bowl and eats it. 'This is really good.' Ron thinks as he does take another piece.

"We have been Titans or three years now." KP responds as she watches her ex-friend eat his bowl and his soup. 'Ron should really save the bowl for last.' KP thought as she smiles at her friend's antics.

"We have been friends ever since." Starfire cheerfully adds as she enjoys her mustard, potato and shrimp soup.

Ron didn't eat the soup bowl before, so when he dug too much into it the bowl sprung a leak. Horror came to him as he tried to rescue his bowl. He somewhat cried as he said to his bowl not spilling all over the floor. "What happened?"

KP said with a smile at his accident. "You eat the bowl last Ron. First you eat the soup like Argent is doing."

KP then showed her bowl to him that was empty of its contents. She then broke off a piece as she ate the soup soaked bread. After she finished chewing and swallowed, she wiped her lips like a lady. She said to him after her demonstration, "And that's how you eat it. The bread in the bag is for dipping in case you want to eat something with the soup. Like you would with crackers or something, that's why they are toasted to get that crunchy taste that people like."

Ron looked down at the bowl as he then heard from Yori who had giggled at Ron's antics, "Ron-San, the bowls are unlimited with the 12 pizzas are being cooked."

Ron's eyes lit up like stars as he went to go get another.

As Ron got to the bar he saw an old school mate of his. Bonnie put a new bowl into the bar as she said to the customers. "Nacho soup with beef here."

Ron said to her with surprise seeing her in the Domino's server uniform. "Bonnie? What are you doing here?"

Gasping in slight fury. "Don't get the wrong idea loser. I just work here part time while I take fashion design. Besides my job has to be better than yours."

Ron grinned as he began to brag, "Oh, I get to be a reporter for the Daily Planet on the Titans. And I get to see all the free new movies I want at the theater whenever I want, and let's not forget the discount on all theater products."

"Whatever." Bonnie dismisses as she hands Ron his new bread bowl. "That doesn't change the fact that you're still a loser." Bonnie sneers as she narrows her eyes at Ron. "And don't even think of telling anybody about this or I'll everybody your little secret, or maybe I'll just tell Zita and Tara." Bonnie states as she stoops low enough to blackmail Ron.

"Sure Bon Bon. I won't tell anybody about this; you didn't have to be a bitch about it." Ron responds as he gets a bad taste in his mouth. "Bye Bonnie." Ron adds as he walks away to Bonnie yelling not to call her Bon Bon.

Ron sat down with his new bread soup bowl of white bread with nacho soup. Rufus popped out at the word nacho as he said with a squeak. "Cheese!"

Bonnie saw this as she glared evilly as a possible plan came into play in her head.

Bonnie went to her manager as she said to him. "There's a rodent in this establishment Mr. Manager."

Ron asked Jinx and KF. "So how long have you two been an item?"

KF smiled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder pulling into his chest making her blush, "I believe it's been six months as of next week. Got her halfversary gift the little pendant you saw."

Jinx grew a bit worried as she didn't know what to get a boy for a halfversary. She didn't even know there was such a thing!

"Do you two plan a special evening for that night? Like say a candle light dinner on top of the tower with the moon out?" Ron questions as he fails to notice the manager walking to their table.

'Hmm that's a good idea. Maybe I can have Ron help me with this halfversary thing?' Jinx thought as she looks up to see the manager glaring at Ron and his naked mole rat. 'OH shit.' "Ron you might want to look up." Jinx advises as she feels sorry for her team's new PR Rep.

Ron does as he was told and looks up to see Bonnie and a angry looking man with a tooth brush mustache.

"Young man is that your rodent?" The Manager asks as his narrowed eyes narrow more. "We do not allow rodents in this establishment. Please leave."

"One, Rufus is a naked mole rat not a rodent and two we are simply waiting for our pizza's but if it is that important to you then I will wait outside." Ron comment as he picks up Rufus and places him in his pocket. Ron stops and turns to Bonnie. "Oh and Bon Bon our deal is off. And you can tell Zita and Tara all you want, but think about it who would be more embarrassed. Me or you?" Ron states as he walks outside just in time for the Titan's pizza to be done.

Bonnie growled with a red face. The group of heroes and one civilians walk out of the pizzeria. Ron said to his little pal. "Sorry buddy."

Rufus ate his piece of toasted bread that was dipped in nacho soup slowly. Ron then heard from KP who felt sorry for the rodent, "How about we make our own soup bowls at the tower tomorrow."

Ron lit up at this idea. "Yeah, I can make them. They can't be that hard to make. And we could make some sweet ones with pudding inside instead of soup. Oh, I love that idea!"

Ron then asked KP who was smiling at his new attitude. "Alright who'll give me a ride this time?"

"I will." Argent states as she creates a solid disk with her powers and placed herself and Ron on it as she holds him close so he will not fall off. "Hold on tight." Argent orders as she flies towards the tower with Starfire flying behind them.

"Friend Ron?" Starfire starts as she pulls up beside her two friends. "What did that Klorbag have to be embarrassed about that was worst than you would?" Starfire questions as her eyes show her curiosity.

"Well we once hooked up at a high school party and we were both drunk and started making out in the bedroom...well that later turned to sex and I called out her best friend's name who I had a crush on at the time. She never told anyone because I was the school loser and outcast; we were blackmailing each other with the information, but I think I won out." Ron answers as he blushes.

The group got to the tower as Argent patted his butt as he got off. Ron blushed as she smiled at him and floated down. The three walked into the tower to meet the others in the living room. Ron, Argent and Starfire walked into the large living room where the civilians were relaxing. Tara was busy doing some of her homework for her freshman English class. When she saw Ron she said to him with a bit of an evident jealousy. "You had a call while you were out Ron."

Ron asked her as he opened one of the pizzas to pork absent supreme pizza. "Who was it?"

With a bit of a glare Tara replied coldly. "It was a girl named Zita."

Ron asked her as he saw her face being jealous. "What'd she call about?"

"She wanted to know if you were still working at the movie theater, and she mentioned something about Bonnie and a party. Did you sleep with my best friend?" Tara asks as she glares at Ron.

Ron starts to become nervous and sweats. "W-Well yes, but we were drunk at the time. Literally the sex with Bon Bon meant absolutely nothing. How could it after she treated me for all those years?" Ron replies as he frowns at Tara. "I never wanted Bonnie to be my first."

"That's okay Ron, but why don't you call Zita back. You have a shift tomorrow; you she needs an answer so she knows if to schedule you in or take you off the payroll and take your two weeks' notice." Tara states a she smiles at Ron. "Hop to it blonde."

"Thanks Tara. I'll get right to it." Ron comments as he takes out this cell phone and calls Zita.

Ron called Zita as he heard on the other end of the phone. "Hey, Ron how are you doing?"

Ron replied to her not sensing any chill over the phone. "Oh, great, uh Tara said I had a shift tomorrow?"

Zita nodded as she replied to him. "Yup, 2:30 to 7. We got a new movie coming out. It's going to be a big movie. The Fault in Our Stars; every girl in the city is going to be coming."

Ron sighed as he knew that the second biggest seller from action summer flicks were romance ones. And that was even more disgusting, cleaning up thrown on the floor napkins full of tears and snot. Yuck!

Ron then replied. "Uh, thanks and I will be giving my two weeks' notice in a couple of days to the manager. Hope that doesn't bother you."

Zita sounded a little sad as she replied. "Why are you leaving?"

"My new job in full time, and I don't have time to work there on the side. I guess I'll have to pay for my movie now on." Ron responds as he takes a seat. "I even had to move. So if you need a roommate, Felix and Liz might need one, but heads up they have no shame." Ron adds as he chuckles.

"Well it's been fun working with you Ron?" Zita comments.

"Yeah Zit." Ron replies.

"Good luck." Zita simply comments before she hangs up on Ron.

"Than-" Ron responds before Zita hangs up on him. Ron looks at the phone as he says with a quirked brow, "Huh, wonder what that was about."

Yori was now wearing a half mask to eat pizza with. She smiled at Ron as she offered him a plate with pizza. "Here is your supreme Ron-San."

Starfire had a cheese pizza in front of her as she began to put on it jelly beans, mustard, sushi and sprinkled it with zucchini. Ron took one look at it as he gave his plate back to Yori. "Thanks Yori, but I think I'll eat later."

Ms. Possible laughed at this reaction from him. "Oh, Ronald, you'll get used to it. So, who's this Zita?"

"One of my co-workers, but enough about me Mrs. P. How is Mr. P and the tweebs how are they doing?" Ron inquires as he forces the attention off of him, but he is unaware of the powerful emotions that he just opened for the doctor.

Ms. Possible just completely breaks down as she starts crying right there just three feet from Ron.

"Mrs. P!" Ron yells as he runs to the mother of his ex-best friend. "Mrs. P are you alright?" Ron asks, but Ms. Possible only throws her arms around Ron's neck and cries into his shoulder.

"It was horrible Ronald!" Ann cries. "James and I took the kids to see a movie after James got a promotion, and everything was going great when after the movie we got attacked in the alley. The thugs demanded our money and jewelry; we complied and did so, but for some reason they still shot James and then they needed to kill the witnesses..." Ann stops as she starts to cry even harder now.

Ron tightens his hold on Ann and whispers into her ear. "It's alright Ann; you're safe. Just let it all out."

In response Ann tightens her hold on Ron and continued to cry. "They started with the twins, but by then Kim who had taken karate lessons tried to save us but she was shot too. And then finally they shot me, but miraculously the bullet didn't kill me, but it did kill the baby that I was carrying. I lost my whole family that night Ronald." Ann's crying continues for hours until now the whole Titan team was there and Ann's crying had died down to little quakes and sobs.

"I'm sorry, Ann." Ron whispers as he himself sheds a tear for his best friend and her family. "Kim was my best friend, hell she was my very first friend." Anne cried in his arms until she couldn't anymore. Ron then said to the group had either stayed or left elsewhere. "Can someone take her?"

KP said to him as she picked up her mom, "I got her. You should type your article on our big day today."

Tara just looked at the scene sniffing as she wiped a tear. She then blew her nose and then went to go freshen up. She may have been mad at Ron for not telling her about this Zita. And for the fact that he slept with Bonnie. But she still wanted to look her best for him.

"Mom are you okay?" KP whispers to Ann.

"Yes Kimmie-cub, but you need to tell Ronald the truth." Ann responds as she nods her head yes.

"Mom I can't. The girl who was his best friend is dead just like you said. It'll be better if I stay KP and Ron never finds out." KP argues in defense of keeping her secret a secret.

"That will come back to bite you Kim, Ron will find out and he will not be pleased with you hiding this from him. It will happen when you won't want it to." Ann presses on as she has seen how attractive Ron had become. "Just please think about it Kim."

"Fine mom." KP yields as she walks her mother to her room.

/

Ron was typing as he looked at Jessica in his video chat window. He said to her as he finished up the last sentence, "Finished."

Jessica asked him with curiosity. "What's wrong, Ronnie?"

Ron gulped as he said to her with a nervous chuckle. "Please don't call me that. Only my mom really calls me that."

Jessica said with a smile. "Noted, now what's up?"

Ron sighed as he replied to her. "Well, I found out that my best friend in the whole wide world passed away. And it just made me sad."

KP stood a distance away as she listened and watched the conversation. Yori said behind her with a bit of a glare. "Why not tell him the truth."

KP replied to her. "For his own safety."

Yori left satisfied for now as Ron finished up his talk with Jessica. Ron then turned off his computer as he decided to look out the window. He then said with a whisper. "Goodbye Kim."

**I'm interesting in taking in any suggested story ideas from you the readers. You can send in through review or through PM, but I only ask a few things.**

**The story is original or semi-original.**

**Even though I don't like Ron/Kim I will give it a chance, but don't count on it.**

**No BB/Terra, Rob/Rae, or SM/WW.**

**Try not to make the story to dark in nature.**

**Check my profile for pairings that I like and shows that I like.**

**Will do crossovers.**

**I'll do Cartoons, games, and movies…those categories.**


	3. Testing a Theory Part One

(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RON, TARA OR ANY OF THE OTHER KIM POSSIBLE/DC COMICS CHARACTER/NAMESAKES.)

Chapter Three- Testing a Theory Part One

Ron was cleaning up with a broom several tissues from all the guys and girls that had tissues. Rufus blew his nose as he cried into a tissue and threw it on the ground. Ron looks down at the rodent as he said to it. "Really? Did you really have to do that?"

Rufus just shrugs his shoulders as Ron sweeps up the last of the tissues. A cough was heard as Tara was now seen as she said to him wearing a blue sun dress. "I came to apologize. If you are willing to hear me out for my behavior yesterday."

Ron swung his hand down as he said to her, "It's no prob, you were just probably dealing with some stuff. No big."

"Yeah no big." Tara whispers as she remembers her original idea for finding Ron today. "Hey Ron, would you like to go see a movie or something today after lunch?" Tara asks as her heartbeat picks up. 'Please say yes.' Tara hopes as she smiles at Ron.

"Sure Tara. Sounds like fun; do you have any specific movie in mind?" Ron inquires as he moves to put the broom and dustpan away, and collect the now full trash can.

"I was thinking the new Captain America movie. I've heard great things about it." Tara suggests as she sees Ron's face turn neutral; which if she remembers usually means that he is thinking. 'Don't think just say yes.' Tara screams in her head.

"Sure. I've been wanting to see that for a while. I've heard that it is bondiggity." Ron replies as he smiles at the now very excited woman.

Tara did an inner squeal as she said to him with a single finger up. "Can you put your fingers in your ears and turn around."

Ron nods as he does as he's told. Tara does a little dance as she jumps and squeals and does a fist pump. She then brushes her hair back as she drew herself into a lady like standing. She walked up to him as she taps his shoulder. Ron pulled his fingers out as she smiles at her. "So, what did you need to do?"

Tara smiles as she says to him, "Oh, nothing. So, when's your lunch break?"

Ron grins at the blond. "I get off shift just as soon as I return this trash can. We can sneak into the movie once I clock out by the computer. Free movie and all that."

Tara says as she walks out. "Yup. See you out front then."

Mirror Master peers through the mirror that had a clear view of the interactions between Ron and Tara. 'That's all I'll have to report with? I better stay and prey that something better happens.' Mirror Master thinks as he goes to find another mirror to spy through.

/

Tara skips into the common room as she is greeted by Ann.

"You sure seem happy Tara. Is something exciting happening?" Ann asks the bubbling blond.

"After lunch, Ron and I are going to see a movie." Tara responds as she smiles and blushes at the mother of Ron's late best friend. "This is going to be so cool." Tara adds.

"Really?" Ann replies as she feels oddly happy and sad. 'Am I sad because Ron's not going with Kim or because he's not going with me? Ann don't think like that, Ron is half your age and your daughter's best friend; besides you are a widow.' Ann chastises herself. "That's exciting dear; what movie are you going to see?" Ann inquires.

"The new Captain America." Tara giggles in response.

Anne then says to the girl as Tara is looking over her tablet. "So, how's your fanfiction coming along?"

Tara says absentmindedly. "Great, I'm having Toad play a trick on Cyclops while they are boarding at the mutan-" Tara spun to her as she said to the older woman. "How'd you know I write fanfiction?"

Anne said to the girl. "I found your comics and who else would use the name 'RonFactorIsWhatIneed' Hmm?"

Tara gets on her knees and begs to the older woman. "Please don't tell Ron my fanficiton name, please."

Anne smiles evilly as she then said to the girl. "Alright, only if you wear a push up bra on this date. I desire to test a theory. Also, KP will be watching you since there aren't much fighting going on."

Tara looks up at the older woman. "What experiment would this be?"

Anne said to her. "The kind where you don't ask questions."

Tara was soured as she then said wanting to keep her fanficiton profile safe. "Fine."

Anne smiled evilly as she thought to herself. 'Now when Kim spies on them while they date, I'll observe how she reacts when Tara's struttin' her best stuff and flirting with Ron. Then I'll know if she likes Ron or not.'

'I wonder why she wants KP to chaperone me and Ron?' Tara thinks as she runs back to her room to put on her one and only push up bra, and runs into Ron and KP.

"Whoa Tara, where's the fire?" KP asks as she helps pick Tara up off of Ron.

"I need to go change clothes before Ron and I go to the movies." Tara responds as s he escapes KP's grasp and runs to her room. "Ann said that you were going to chaperone us." Tara calls back as KP is helping Ron up.

'I have to watch Ron and Tara date!' KP fumes as she catches herself feeling jealous. 'Why would I be jealous? Ron is my friend and barely that, Ron thinks I'm dead.' KP thinks as she excuses herself and runs to find Ann in the opposite direction that Tara is running. 'I need to get to the bottom of this.'

KP runs to her mom as she said opening a private room to talk in. "What is the big idea?"

Anne replies as she smiles packing a bag. "Oh, nothing, just doing an innocent field experiment is all. I got to engage in emotional research. I'm not just in charge of the body of you and your team mates. I'm also in charge of your minds. So, I have to engage in a little harmless field testing."

Kim growls at her mom. "This isn't harmless. This is evil."

Anne replies to the younger red head. "Careful before you hair turns into flames and your eyes into envy."

Anne exits the room as she walks up to Tara as she's now wearing a push up bra with the blue sun dress. Anne says to the girl with a smile. "By the way, new add on to the deal. I want you to be very forward with Ron."

Tara gasps as she said to the older woman. "That wasn't part of the deal."

Anne replies to the blond, "Well, I'm editing it. And besides you mind as well have the language to go with the look. Or I could tell Ron."

Tara growls as she accuses Anne. "This is black mail."

Anne put a finger to her lips as she looked like she was thinking as she hums. "I prefer extortion."

"Why do you want me to flirt with my crush!?" Tara demands before she covers her mouth when she realizes what she said. "Please don't tell Ron." Tara begs.

KP who heard the whole thing signs. "Great now I have to watch as Tara flirts with Ron." KP mumbles as she fails to notice Yori, Starfire, and Argent enter the room.

"How is the happening Friend KP?" Starfire greets her red haired friend.

"My mom is making me chaperone Ron's and Tara's date, and she is blackmailing Tara to be very forward with Ron." KP responds to her friend.

"Maybe we can all go, and help Tara out if she is having trouble." Argent states as she licks her lips. "I wouldn't mind getting to know that blond cutie more."

Anne says to the girl a she walks around the girl putting an arm around her pointing at the dress and bra. "Listen, I'm just trying to help you out. I mean you need to get in there and get him for yourself."

Anne began to walk off as she said to Tara with one last look at her. "Don't cook the dish and be afraid to add the sauce."

Tara looks bottled up as she then stomps and decides that if she was getting help. Then she must need it, Anne was an older woman. She must have experience with guys. And she decides that she'd take the advice. Tara marches determine as she remembers Anne's advice. She slowed down and began to smile as she walked up to Ron. She then leaned on the wall with her arm up and her other arm squishing her bosom to pop up in Ron's face. Ron just stares at Tara then said with a smile giving her best flirt eyes. "Can you get the door for me, handsome?"

Ron blushes and stutters. "S-Sure T-Tara." Ron replies before he was stopped by a red hand.

"Sorry mate, but we decided to join KP in her chaperone detail." Argent states as she winks at Tara and pats Ron's ass. "Let's go; were burning day light mates."

Ron blushes even more as he, Tara and the other Titans minus Jinx follow Argent to the garage where the Titans leave their limo for when they go undercover.

"Ron you need to wait out here while we change." KP orders as she ignores the blush that arises on Ron's cheeks.

"Sure thing KP." Ron replies.

Starfire got herself dressed in a long purple dress that was like glitter. She pulled her hair into a tail as she put on a pair of glasses. Argent put on a pair of jeans with crop top. KP decided that sense Ron didn't know about her being alive that she'd just hide in the shadows and observe the date for the shadows. She then said as the girls were dressed up. "We're ready Ron."

Ron asks KP with a quirked brow. "Why aren't you getting dressed KP?"

"I'll just stay in the shadows, Ron if you don't mind. I can see things from a better view that way." KP responds as she starts walks over to her car and follows them out of the garage onto the road that leaves Titan's Tower.

/

Ron, Tara and the Titans arrive at the movie theater to have Ron get out first and open the door for everybody. "Ladies first." Ron states as the girls leave the limo.

"Thanks Ron." Tara comments as she kisses his cheek.

"Thanks mate." Toni responds as she kisses his other cheek.

"Thank you Ron-San." Yori states as she bows and gives Ron view of her chest. 'Better than a kiss.' Yori thinks as she blushes at her own actions.

"Thank you Friend Ron." Kori comments as she pulls Ron into a hug and his face meets her cleavage.

"Kori...can't breathe." Ron gasps for breath.

Kim was livid as she watched how the girls kissed, teased and suffocated him with their bodies. She looks down at her chest to see her barely b-cup bosom. She then looked at Tara's d-cup, Yori's medium c-cup, Argents medium b-cup and Starfire's Double d-cup. She glares icily as she bit her lip.

Ann was smiling with a laugh as she had a small satellite set up in her van. The satellite was taking in Kim's vitals and body measurements. She had other windows on the computer collecting data on the other girls plus Ron. Right now Ron's blood was being rerouted as he was let go of by Starfire. According to her instruments, he was having trouble walking.

Ron hobbles over to the doors as he saw Tara open it for him. She blushes as she saw his pants were unusually big. Ron then decides to excuse himself as he said to her giving his ID. "Just show this to Zita. She'll let you guys in on my benefit. I got to go to the restroom."

Ron went to the restroom as he had to fix himself up and sure up his belt after arranging his pants to be looser in the front. So that way he wouldn't see more others that he was practically setting up a tent in his pants.

"Come on." Tara calls over to the Titan girls as they walk over to a Hispanic girl with the tag name Zita on. "Hello I'm Tara and we're friends with Ron and he told us to show you this." Tara comments as she shows Zita the card that Ron gave her.

"So you must be his new co-workers?" Zita asks as she eyes the seemingly beautiful women in front of her. 'Damn they are all major hotties!' Zita curses. "What movie will you ladies be seeing?" Zita asks.

"We and Ron will be seeing the new Captain America that starts in ten minutes." Tara replies as she starts to feel giddy.

"Oh well is Ron here with you?" Zita inquires from the blond with the big breast.

"Yeah, Ron went to the restroom." Tara answers before she feels a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm right here." Ron announces as he fails to notices Tara checking out his pants.

'What did he do in there?' Tara thinks as all the girls notice and look too.

'Dirty girl.' They all think except for Starfire.

'What is so interesting about Friend Ron's pants?' Starfire ponders as she leans in closer.

Ron notices all the girls looking at his pants, as he then turns to asks Zita. "Do I have something on my pants?"

Zita look at the girls as she then said to him. "No, alright tickets for four on Ron's benefit. That'll remove four dollars from your next pay check Ron."

Ron nodded as he replied to her with a smile, "No probs. Uh, ladies I don't really have money to spring for food or drink. Haven't gotten a check from the newspaper. So, if you don't mind allow us to the theatre; unless you wish to pay for your own snacks and beverages."

Kori said as she pulls five dollars out from her small purse. "I'd like one large mustard friend Zita."

Zita blinks a couple of times as she looks at the girl. She then asks her with a bit of confusion. "Could you repeat that?"

Starfire then clears her throat. "One large Mustard please."

"We don't sell mustard here; I'm sorry." Zita replies but then she looks at the packages of mustard. "But you can buy something else and then put mustard on that." Zita suggests.

"Then I will have a medium pop of the corn with the mustard." Kori answers as she licks her lips, and gives Zita five dollars.

"I'll have some nachos and a medium coke." Tara states as she gives Zita seven dollars.

"I would like Recces pieces and a small coke for myself and small pop corn with extra butter for Yori here." Toni comments as she hands over twenty dollars and waits for her change.

Ron walks with Toni, Kori, Yori and Tara as they went to the movie. Zita saw that her time was almost up. Another 20 minutes and she'd be able to go home real quick and change. Perhaps she could wow Ron and get his eyes elsewhere. She never told him her thoughts, but she thought his go lucky and smile freely attitude was great. It reminded her that life was great; it didn't matter if you couldn't pay the rent next month or that your roommate smells an awful lot like beer. Live life the fullest and don't care what other people thing. She decided that she was going to get Ron before anyone else did.

Ron got the door for the ladies as they walked inside. Ron walked with Toni in front of him as she shook her jean butt. She sat down as Ron came after her. Tara decided that Ron nothing to eat or drink. And she was supposed to be forward. She sat down on his lap as he said to her, "Uh, Tara, what are you doing?"

Tara looked down as she saw that there were some people beside Kori and Yori. That they had taken the last seats available. She smiled as she said to him innocently. "There were no other available seats, Ron."

Ron laughs as he smiles to her. "Alright."

The movie began as Tara shook her lower half grinding Ron as she sat in his lap more comfortably. She smiles as she laid her head back into his shoulder. Ron was being poisoned by her rupturing perfume as it smells like honey and apple flowers. Oh how he just wants to kiss her and smell in her scent deeply. Ron then heard the movie tell all the people to turn off their cell phones.

Ron watch as the girls took out their phones and turned them off, but he had a problem. Ron's phone was in his pocket; underneath Tara's butt, Ron moves slowly so not to attract attention as his hand moved into his pocket and he moves in down toward his phone.

"Is that your phone are you just happy you see me." Tara comments in a husky voice as she softly moans at the thought of Ron's erection. "Why is it moving lower?" Tara asks confused.

"That's my hand; I'm trying to reach my phone." Ron responds as he grabs his phone and pulls it out as he then proceeds to turn his phone off and places it in his jacket pocket. "Sorry about that." Ron apologizes to Tara.

"Trust me mate she didn't mind, and neither would I." Toni purrs into Ron's ear as she leans over to Ron.

Ron feels hot as he begins to pitch a tent which startles Tara at first. She makes an eep, but then smiles as she moves a bit to get comfortable with his minor erection. She had no doubt in her mind that Ron was big, after all why would he wear such baggy clothes. But, she was sure that he was mildly aroused by the situation.

The movie began as she leans back into Ron so that he could watch the movie. Ron watches as the credits shows the movie starring as he smiles.

/

Zita watched as the clock finally hit 4:00. She sighed as she then punched in a few buttons clocking herself out. She began to run as she got to a building. The building was her apartment which was a high living apartment. She walked inside as she went to the elevator. She rode the elevator up and exited onto the 57th floor.

Zita went to her room as she opens the door. She looks over at her roommate as Bonnie who was laying on the couch again passed out drunk. Zita swore the only time she wasn't drunk was when she was doing homework or going to work. Zita couldn't really blame her as she remembered meeting Bonnie's sisters. Of how they were jealous that Bonnie was daddy's little girl supposedly. And how he left her so much in his will. It had been only five years ago since Bonnie's dad passed away. Bonnie had confided in Zita of why she never told anyone why she was so drunk the night she went to a party was because she was sad about her father. Zita of course found out later that she had slept with Ron when she was drunk. Zita had thought several time of getting Bonnie some help, but she didn't know who to turn to. As far as Zita knew, she wasn't just sad that her dad had died. But, her sisters were still bitches even when all she wanted was just someone who could love her unconditionally. Like family was supposed to.

Zita put a blanket over her as she turns Bonnie over and put a bucket by her head. Zita figures if she threw up in her sleep at least it would not choke her. She then took the bottles and put them in a bag. Zita then went to her room as she got dressed in a nice yellow shirt and an orange leather corset. She looks in the mirror and was reminded of that Emma Frost character in the X-men comics. She did look a bit dominatrix in the corset, but then again she did want to dominate the competition.


	4. Testing a Theory Part Two

(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RON, STARFIRE OR ANY OTHER KIM POSSIBLE, OR DC CHARACTERS/NAMESAKES.)

Chapter Four- Testing a Theory Part Two

Zita walks out of her room to see Bonnie sitting up and holding her head and she groans in slight pain.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Bonnie moans as she holds her head in hopes of stopping the room from spinning. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see a movie." Zita answers as she leaves for the door.

"And who are you seeing?" Bonnie asks again.

"Ron. He has all of these hotties just surrounding him, and I need to look extra good." Zita responds as she feels jealous of the girls with the bigger breast sizes.

"Fine I'll go with you; I need out of this apartment." Bonnie states as she didn't hear Zita mention Ron, just something about hotties, and needing to look extra good. "Let me get dressed." Bonnie adds as she disappears into her room.

/

Ron's nose could hardly stand it after two hours of being exposed to Tara's neck. Tara was personally hoping for Ron to go for it. To bite down on her neck and take her aggressively, but she knew Ron would never do that. He was too much of a gentleman.

KP stares glaring as she stood in the rafters on the metal holding onto a pipe with her left hand. She had a rope attached to her belt and the other end of the rope attached to the rafters.

Toni was sitting beside Ron as she accidentally spilt a piece of pop corn on Ron's shoulder. She smiles as she moves her lips to his shoulder and licks his neck as she drew the pop corn into her mouth. She crunched it near his ear as she saw Ron shiver in lust.

/

Zita taps her foot as she finally saw Bonnie walk out of her room. Bonnie walks out in a stunning dress. It was a gold metal loin cloth that had chains connecting to her wrists. The cloth went down to her knees with slits up the sides to show off her smooth legs. She wore a pair of tanned stockings. A hint of silver panties were visible from the sides. She wore a top that was silver with a gold thin fabric that was worn like a scarf. The silver top had a pair of holes one in her midriff showing an oval hole to expose her belly button and nicely tone stomach and a bosom window. In her hair was a silver hair clip having some bangs cover her left eye. A gold belt was worn on top under her bosom. The top only had a right shoulder.

Zita saw Bonnie walk out as if she were a fucking princess. Zita remembers buying this dress with Bonnie about a month ago. It was one of the more bad days. She had just been slapped by Connie who was in a rage and Bonnie came home that day telling Zita she had two choices: Shopping or drunk Bonnie.

Zita then said to her with a bit of a pout. "Why did you take 2 hours to get ready?"

Bonnie said to her with smile. "If I'm going partying, I'm going in style. Besides, if I look hotter than this loser you're fawning over and then turn him down, but introduce him to you. Then you'll get lucky."

Zita then said to her. "Uh huh and what if you like him like these hussies?"

Bonnie gave a look of puleese. "Please, no guy you are after can affect a goddess like myself."

Zita then said to Bonnie. "Alright, let's go _goddess_."

Zita and Bonnie leave together, and Bonnie still doesn't know that she just got dressed well nice for the man who took her virginity and who she thinks is a loser, but who she still can't stop constantly thinking about him.

/

Captain America ends with Tara falling asleep on Ron's lap and Yori and Toni asleep on his shoulders.

Ron leans over to Toni and slightly pushes her. "Psst. Toni wake up the movie is over." Ron whispers as Toni mumbles and looks up to see Ron's smiling face as she realizes that she slept on his shoulder.

Ron quickly does the same to Yori who basically repeats Toni's actions.

'Ron is so nice.' Toni and Yori thought as they stood up and followed Kori out as Ron tried to wake up Tara.

"Tara, Tara, wake up." Ron states as he slightly pushes the blond, but that only caused Tara to snuggle closer to Ron's body.

"Pillow." Tara mumbles in her sleep, but when Ron stood up and wasn't looking Tara opened her eyes and smiled. 'Free ride.' Tara happily thought. 'I'm so happy Ann blackmailed me.'

Ron walks into the lobby to see the smiling face of Kori and the sleepy and slightly jealous faces of Toni and Yori.

"What, you couldn't have carried us also mate?" Toni questions as she latches onto Ron's arm and uses his arm as a pillow and supporter; Yori does the same to Ron's other arm and they both smile at not having to use all of their energy on standing, and walking on their own.

"Are you ready friends?" Kori asks as she feels jealous at not getting to touch Ron, but she doesn't mean it in a flirty or teasing manner. 'I wish I didn't have to do the walking right now.' Kori whines as she wishes that they did not go to the movies as civilians, but as superheroes.

"Yeah Kori." Ron responds as he walks with three girls in close proximity. 'And I was a loser in high school.' Ron thought as he quietly chuckles to himself. 'If Bonnie saw me now.'

"Hi Ron." Ron hears behind him as he turns around to see Zita in a dominatrix looking outfit and Bonnie in a dress that can only be described as drop dead gorgeous.

Ron's jaw nearly fell off as Tara's felt this making open her eyes. She was infuriated by Zita's top and skirt. She expected something 'flashy' on Bonnie, but nothing as shiny and skin showing as that gold and silver combo dress! She then got out of Ron's arms as she put on the act of sleepiness still. "Is the movie over?" Tara asks as she yawns.

Ron snaps out of his daze as he then said to her with a smile as he let her stand up. "Uh, yes."

Bonnie then said to Zita. "Can I talk to you privately?"

Zita nods as Bonnie then said to her once Ron couldn't hear them. "What are we doing trying to get a loser to stop looking at those girls? And how is the loser hooking up with those girls? Besides Tara of course."

Zita looks at Bonnie as she replies. "That's the Tara you mentioned that had a five year crush on Ron?"

Bonnie then said to her. "Any other Tara's in Metropolis?"

Zita then said to Bonnie making the teal eyes girl bit her lip. "I waited two hours for you to get dressed up. Now, you help bag this stud like you promised. Got it?"

Bonnie grumbles as she said to Zita. "Fine."

Zita said to Ron as she walked up with a small bounce in her bosom wearing a bouncy bra she bought online. "So what are you and these _coworkers_ of yours doing for the rest of the night?"

To Tara and Toni they understood the international hiding the word _skank_. What Zita was doing was challenging these ladies, which flew over Starfire's head as she then said to them smiling after her tummy grumbles. "Why not we go to the place of eats and body movements?"

Yori then translates for her fellow team mate, and Ron's friends. "I believe Kori means, a buffet club." 

Ron shrugs his shoulders as he said to Zita and Bonnie. "Mind walking with us to the 'Virgil's'?"

Bonnie knew that the Virgil's was a buffet club ran by a young business mind named Virgil Hawkins. Bonnie also remembered how Ron had been in the paper a few months ago when he pulled Virgil Hawkins out of the way of a drunk driver's car. Maybe this Virgil would let them into his club for free.

/

Ron and the girls were standing in line as the Bouncer said to the girls. "You can go in, but your gay friend's going to have stay out here. We got a few gays inside, but they're out of his league."

Bonnie said to the bouncer as she walked up with a strut. "You get your boss out here; tell him that Ron Stoppable is here."

"I.D. kid." The Bouncer orders as he checks his list to see Ron's name on the VIP list.

Ron hands the Bouncer his I.D. and the bouncer waves Ron and the girls in, but Ron stops at the bouncer.

"I'm not gay." Ron comments before he walks into the club surrounded by the beautiful ladies.

'He must be huge. Or is stuck in the friend-zone with all of them.' The Bouncer thinks as he stops two dudes from entering the club.

Ron and the ladies enter the club to see everybody dancing to the lights flashing and the bass thumping.

Mirror Master reports this to his employer. "Seems like this civilian reporter is quite the ladies man. And that they care for him deeply."

The female voice told Mirror Master. "Alright. Then he shall be our target. I want you study his mannerisms. We'll replace him with our agent when the time is right. From there our agent will destroy the Titans from the inside out."

/

Ron was dancing with Tara as she grooves in front of him and his decided to break dance. Most didn't know this but Ron was a street champion break dancer winning local competitions with other street break dancers. Ron smiles at Tara as he had worked up a sweat from the dancing. He threw up a cow boy hat that he had gotten off the wall. He then threw an imaginary lasso at Yori. Yori then looks at Toni for reference to this dance move.

Toni explained to Yori that Ron was inviting him to dance. Yori smiles at this as she ran over and began to dance having her black skirt flip and flop everywhere. Zita walks over as she then tried to make her way towards Ron. Tara got in front of her as she got serious as she asks Zita. "Sorry have we met?"

Zita smiles as she said with a gritting grin. "I gave you the tickets to Cap America remember?"

Tara replies with a harsh bark. "Yeah, shouldn't you be attending a cash register about now?"

KP was observing and could practically see the lightning being exchanged between the two girls. She saw Bonnie turning down guys as she just continued to watch Ron on the dance floor. The night continued until everyone was interrupted by the beeping on the three Titan's wrists notifying them that they had an early rise for training.

"Is that our sign to leave?" Ron asks Yori as she had stopped dancing and was checking her wrist watch/communicator.

"Yes Ron-San, it is. We must get back home; get Tara-San and we will meet you in the car." Yori states as she walks off to find Toni who was at the bar.

"Gottcha Yori." Ron calls after the Japanese beauty before he looks around trying to spot Tara who was talking with Zita. Ron quickly walks over and places his arm in hers. "We need to get going. We can't be late to finish our date." Ron comments to the now blushing blond.

"Sure Ronnie." Tara giggles as she notices the jealousy in Zita's face. 'Suck it!'

"Bye Zita but we've got work to do; sorry about us leaving on short notice. Tell Bon Bon I said goodbye." Ron comments to Zita as her face loses its sour look.

"Alright, bye Ron." Zita responds as she giggles once Ron was out of sight.

"Where is the loser going?" Bonnie asks her roommate after she walked over once she saw Ron and Tara leaving.

"Ron and his co-workers had to go to work, but he said to apologize that he said good bye to you Bon Bon." Zita relays Ron message as the tanned girl growls.

"Damn loser. I swear I will hurt him next time I see him." Bonnie sneers as she unfortunately feels her heart flutter.

/

"Why did we have to leave?" Ron asks his co-workers as they pile into the limo.

"We have an early training secession tomorrow, and we need to sleep earlier." Toni responds as she eyes Ron. "And it wouldn't hurt for you to watch and possibly practice. You could get some muscles.

Ron looked at her as he then motioned his body with his hands as he said to her. "Why build or alter perfection. I got the Ron factor working for me."

Toni giggled at this as she said to him with a roll of her eyes. "Alright mate."

The group went to the sloth as they began to drive away. Zita and Bonnie walked outside as Bonnie asked her roommate. "So, did you dance with the loser?"

Zita shook her head as she looks down sadly. "Nope." She then growled remembering Tara. "Your best friend got in my way and shot down my chances. But I will make him mine. Just you wait."

Bonnie then said to the girl as she touches her. "Wait if this is a competition between my two best friends. Then I'm going to have to bow out. I'm sorry, but if I take sides then I'll lose one of you. And I can't have that happen. I've lost too many people already."

Zita snaps out of her drive at this as she hugs Bonnie. She then said to her with a smile. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to say that. It's just that I like Ron a lot. He's the first guy that's treated me right and I want to get Mr. Right before some other girl snatches him up. There isn't always a Mr. Right waiting around the corner."

Bonnie nods her head as she said to Zita. "Come on you got an early day tomorrow and I got class in the morning."

The pair of girls walked to their apartment building.

/

"Hey Ann. We're home...or back." Ron announces as the still attractive forty four year old turns around from her computer.

"Welcome back Ron, and hello girls. Tara how was your date?" Ann asks the busty blond.

Tara's eyes narrow in anger as she remembers Zita and she actually spits on the floor. "It was interrupted by some girl named Zita." Tara then goes on to explain what happened on the date not knowing that Ann already knew.

"Oh my that's terrible. I'm sorry dear." Ann responds as her eyes widen in shock when she heard that this Zita called her and the Titans skanks. "Do you suspect that you will see her again?" Ann asks Tara.

"That is a possibility Ann. But I surly hope not." Tara answers the doctor.

Ron was walking to the civilian room as he yawns feeling beat. He went inside as he crashed onto the couch in the common room. Walking out of the heroine room was Toni. She saw Ron sleeping on the common place couch. She smiles as she then went to the girls. She said to the girls. "Hey, want to see Ron lose his marbles?"

Anne smiles as she said to the girls. "This would do wonders for my research."

Toni then said to Anne, Vivian and Tara. "Alright, I want you three to get into your skimpiest nighties. We're going to surprise Ron."

The three went and got dressed in their nighties. The four walked into the civilian room where Toni used her plasma to pick up Ron. The three girls roll out futon as they plan to lay him down on the futon. The four took off his pants and smiles as they saw his Fantastic Four boxers. They then laid him down on the futon and start to lay around him cuddling into his body. They smile and let themselves bask in the warmth of Ron's body that was needed for science.

/

Kim was sitting remembering the flash back before her mom when to go sleep.

_Kim was standing with Anne as the older woman showed all the different data, "You are in love with him. Almost possessive. Tara is hopelessly in love with Ron too. This Zita girl feels some arousal and some form of settling down, ready to stop dating. Yori is just showing teasing and fun emotions treating it as a night on the town. Toni seems to be in a wanting to let the night wild to get frustration out of her system. But, Bonnie is having an internal conflict. And Kori is just plain confused, she has some warmth in her chest that suggests hidden feelings that she is unaware of. But, it's very obvious that you have a lot of competition. Ron is a desirable male with a tower full of females. Now this could be for the simple fact that he's the only guy in the tower. Or it could be genuinely that he is a great catch judging by how three girls outside the tower liked him before he moved into the tower. And Kim if you don't let your feelings out for him and tell him the truth. Then I'm really worried about your psych exam that I've made."_

_Kim then said looking at the results. "Alright, you made your point. I'll let him know, but when I'm ready. Not the other way around."_

_Anne said to the departing young woman. "Just do it before he's too used to the idea that you're dead."_

Kim looked at a picture of when Ron and she were ten years. She was shaking hands with him before he left for camp Wannaweep. She was sad that she moved while he was away at camp. Not having enough time to let him know how much she was going to miss him.

/

Bonnie is lying in her bed after she put on her favorite white silk nightgown. Bonnie run her fingers along the hem of her nightgown as she grows frustrated.

'Why do I always think about that loser?' Bonnie thinks to herself as she fists the hem of her nightgown. 'Ever since we had sex at that party in high school, Ron had been on my mind constantly since that night and I don't understand why. I don't remember that night; only that I woke up and Ron and I were naked, and that he called out Tara's name. Why does that hurt to admit? I don't want that bottom feeder to call my name is any way, shape, or form. Do I? NO of course not!' Bonnie sits up and walks over to her dresser and takes out a small picture. 'No I cannot and will not grow affections for Ron Stoppable not after what happened.' Small tears form in Bonnie's eyes before she puts the picture away and opens the bottle of whiskey on her dresser. 'Salvation.'

/

The following morning Ron is finally waking up from his slumber and starts to move around in a subconscious way of trying to find a more comfortable position, but Ron found that he couldn't, but not only that but Ron also couldn't move his legs or arms because of weights on them, and a weight on his chest.

Ron got angry and moved his hands into fists, but he found that his hands were holding something. 'What are my hands holding? What's on my chest?' Ron questions himself as he tries to remember what happened before he fell onto the couch.

Ron froze when he heard someone moaning.

"You're a great snuggle partner mate." Argent states as she kisses Ron's cheek.

**I know yal will hate us for this, but this story is being put on hold until we get some more chapters to update with.**


End file.
